Bleeding
by BrokenDream83
Summary: Chi trascorre mille anni dando la caccia a qualcuno non può che essere determinato e sicuro della sua missione. Eppure a volte può bastare una scintilla a incrinare una convinzione dura come la pietra. Una scintilla che può scatenare un incendio doloroso. E qualcosa continua a sanguinare. (2 Stagione )


**Disclaimer:** Oneshot ispirata allo show The Originals (2° stagione.) Lo show e i suoi personaggi non mi appartengono. Sono solo una fan.

 **Author's note:** ho scritto questa storia tempo fa, quando ancora speravo in un finale diverso per Mikael e il suo rapporto con Klaus. Sigh.

* * *

 ** _Bleeding_**

Stava ancora sanguinando. Ma quanto sangue avevano in corpo quelle bestie immonde?

Dio, erano secoli che li faceva a pezzi e si sorprendeva sempre della quantità di sangue che contenevano quei quadrupedi mascherati da umani.

Quel lupo schifoso che aveva appena scannato nel bosco non la smetteva di sanguinare, eppure di quel sangue maledetto ne aveva bevuto a volontà.

Nonostante il bastardo fosse morto da tempo, Mikael continuava a infierire sul suo corpo. Lo stava dilaniando, riducendolo a brandelli di carne sanguinolenta, spezzando ogni singola costola in piccoli frammenti, coi pugni diventati insensibili colpo dopo colpo.

La rabbia era qualcosa con la quale l'Originale conviveva da secoli, una rabbia a volte sorda, quasi silente, sublimata nella sua missione di cacciatori di vampiri.

A volte però esplodeva come una bomba, incontrollabile, feroce. Come adesso che lo spingeva a maciullare il cadavere di un maledetto animale antropomorfo la cui unica colpa era quella di essere un licantropo di merda.

 _L'unica colpa._

Le parole di quella stupida bionda lo pungolavano da settimane. Camilla o come diavolo si chiamava. No, Camille. Aveva perorato la causa di quello che ogni tanto ancora adesso diceva di essere suo figlio. E ogni tanto lo chiamava ancora "padre".

Tirò un altro pugno al petto dell'uomo ormai freddo, sfondandogli ancora una volta la gabbia toracica.

Quella puttana di Esther gli aveva proposto un patto e lui l'aveva accettato con un'unica condizione: il diritto di uccidere personalmente Niklaus. E la puttana aveva acconsentito.

Ma come? Il frutto del suo grande amore col lupo? Aveva sempre pensato che gli avrebbe lasciato uccidere i propri figli mentre quello lo avrebbe difeso ad oltranza. Invece ora glielo avrebbe lasciato fare a pezzi. Che madre meravigliosa. Se l'era presa a male per la seconda uccisione del suo amichetto, ecco perché ora non gliene importava più niente del suo bastardo.

 _Klaus ha ucciso suo padre._

Il pugno gli restò a mezz'aria, sospeso sulla faccia livida del cadavere.

Perché Klaus aveva ammazzato Ansel...e risparmiato lui, settimane prima? La strega si era divertita a sfotterlo dicendogli che gli somigliava anche se non era suo figlio, visto che glielo aveva fatto trovare impalato esattamente come aveva fatto lui secoli prima.

Che moglie fedele e devota. Aveva riportato in vita il suo Romeo senza pensare a lui, l'avrebbe lasciato marcire all'inferno per l'eternità. Eppure avevano avuto sei figli, si erano amati...perché gli aveva fatto questo? Doveva pensare che neppure gli altri in realtà erano suoi? Sì non erano lupi, ma chi glielo assicurava che erano figli suoi? In fondo nessuno di loro gli somigliava. Solo Rebekah aveva qualcosa di lui, gli altri non gli somigliavano affatto. Magari erano tutti figli di uomini diversi, chi lo sapeva?

Il destino era un grande stronzo con un senso dell'umorismo quasi macabro, perché a guardarli tutti l'unico che fisicamente gli somigliava era proprio Niklaus.

Calò il pugno sulla faccia del morto, poi si alzò, l'afferrò per quello che restava della camicia e con un urlo lo scaraventò lontano, facendolo sbattere contro un albero.

Nessuno dei suoi figli lo aveva mai amato. Forse Rebekah...ma alla fine anche lei aveva scelto di essergli ostile. Forse tutti loro avevano sperato di essere figli di altri uomini.

Magari di quel valoroso cane di Ansel, probabilmente la puttana sperava di riprendersi tutti i figli e fare una bella famiglia con lui.

 _Klaus l'ha impalato come un maiale._

 _Klaus ti ha risparmiato._

Mikael sentiva un ronzio nelle orecchie, il sangue dei lupi era indigesto e gli dava il voltastomaco. Si scrollò il sangue dalle mani e inspirò l'aria umida intorno a lui.

Le parole di quella che era stata la sua amata moglie si scontravano e si amalgamavano con quelle dell'alienista...o psicoterapeuta o quel che diavolo era. E con i propri pensieri, che erano i più terribili.

 _Tu amavi Klaus._

 _La sua unica colpa è di essere figlio di un altro uomo._

 _Klaus ti ha risparmiato._

 _Klaus ti somiglia anche se non è tuo figlio._

 _Niklaus poteva ucciderti mandandoti all'inferno per sempre e non l'ha fatto, invece ha ucciso il suo vero padre senza pietà._

Perché è debole, aveva detto alla biondina, in realtà non lo sapeva perché. Erano davvero bastati gli occhi dolci della fanciulla a farlo desistere? Cosa diavolo aveva

in mente il bastardo? Forse voleva torturarlo, dopotutto era ciò che lui aveva fatto al ragazzo per anni.

No, non lo aveva torturato, dannazione! Voleva solo forgiarlo, come suo padre aveva fatto con lui. Ma lui era debole, non era stato capace di fronteggiarlo...

 _Ma ha passato tutta la sua vita umana a cercare di far colpo su di te, nonostante tutto. E ti ha risparmiato la vita, quando gli sarebbero bastati dieci secondi per incenerirti._

Klaus era stata la scintilla che lo aveva strappato a ciò che ora chiamavano depressione. Mikael l'aveva amato quel figlio che poi aveva scoperto non essere suo...lo amava anche quando lo batteva perché...non lo faceva per odio no, voleva solo che reagisse come un vero uomo, come un guerriero. Era così che si comportavano i padri, allora. Se un albero è storto, va raddrizzato. Non c'era cattiveria...

Si strinse la testa tra le mani, le tempie sembravano sul punto di esplodergli e aveva le vertigini.

Aveva passato mille anni a dare la caccia a quel figlio bastardo perché... perché? Per la morte di Esther? Di quella puttana infedele che ora non ci pensava due volte a sterminare i suoi stessi figli? Perché era un lupo e un vampiro allo stesso tempo? Perché non era suo figlio?

Non lo sapeva perché gli dava la caccia da un millennio e più. Aveva scaricato su di lui ogni tipo di responsabilità, come se fosse la radice di tutti i mali del mondo, mentre la sua unica vera colpa era...di non essere suo figlio.

Basta, non c'era altro, in fondo Mikael lo sapeva da sempre, Klaus aveva quell'unica colpa. Non c'entravano i lupi e nemmeno i vampiri, la sua rabbia veniva tutta da lì: non era sangue del suo sangue. Ma era una vera colpa? Cosa c'entrava lui con il tradimento della madre? Quanti uomini e donne non erano figli dei loro legittimi genitori? Per quel che ne sapeva, anche lui poteva essere un bastardo.

Scosse il capo cercando di ritrovare la lucidità, quel sangue di cane infetto doveva avergli dato alla testa, non gli erano mai venuti in mente quei pensieri, non si era mai posto delle domande.

Eppure non poteva fare a meno di ammetterlo: aveva voluto l'esclusiva su Klaus per un motivo preciso, prima di infilzarlo doveva sapere perché l'aveva risparmiato. Che avesse ammazzato il padre poteva avere tante spiegazioni, Mikael lo sapeva che il ragazzo era tutto fuorché uno stupido, di certo Esther voleva usare il cane per piegare il figlio ai suoi voleri e lui l'aveva capito.

Ciò che lo tormentava davvero era di essere stato risparmiato. Non si era fatto scrupoli ad ammazzare il suo vero padre, ora che poteva avere con lui quel rapporto che ogni figlio vorrebbe col padre, perché non aveva fatto a pezzi lui? Lo aveva già fatto, l'aveva già spedito dritto tra le fiamme dell'inferno...perché ora no? Mikael l'avrebbe fatto, e poche ore dopo aveva anche provato a farlo, se la streghetta non avesse disattivato il paletto, Klaus sarebbe morto.

Perché diavolo aveva avuto pietà per lui, quando lui non ne avrebbe avuto per Klaus?

 _La sua unica colpa è di essere figlio di un altro uomo._

 _Klaus ti somiglia anche se non è tuo figlio._

Mikael sentì uno strano dolore, abbassò la testa per guardarsi il petto e si accorse di essere ferito. Stava sanguinando all'altezza del cuore.

Oh beh, poco male, era abituato a sanguinare da quella parte.


End file.
